War With Fate
by White-Angel-2
Summary: Is there such thing as Fate? It only depends on whether or not you believe it. Fate has determined that SS will both fail to defeat the new Dark Ones and die in pain and suffering. It's their will Vs Fate. Plez Review! Completed!
1. Ch 1 A Beginning to an End

**War With Fate**

**Prologue **

A little summary before my story: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp and it is about a young teenage girl accidentally opening a book called the Clow book. This book contained cards that were originally created by a magician named Clow Reed. When Sakura opened the book, she had to capture them all before they caused destruction. After she collected all the cards, she had to convert them all into her own cards to keep the powers going. My story is a continuation of what happened after they were converted. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – A Beginning to an End**

"Bang!" was heard throughout the gym as a girl was thrown against a wall and fell unconscious on the floor.

The spirit took out its knife and put it over the girl, ready to stab her to death.

"SAKURA!" screamed a boy who watched helplessly through the invisible wall.

_3 months earlier_

"Whoosh!" as a soccer ball was kicked high into the air. With one swift kick, a 16-year old boy kicked it into the opponent's net.

"Beeeepp!" a whistle was blown signalling an end of a game.

"GO TEAM! OUR CAPTAIN, THE WOLF, WILL NEVER LET US DOWN!" a bunch of cheerleaders screamed. Then, the cheerleader captain, Sakura Kinomoto, did a back flip that caused everyone to applause loudly.

After the opponent team left, all the girls surrounded the boy screaming, "Syaoran! Good job on the last kick, you were sooo awesome!" but the boy did not pay the slightest bit of attention to them for he was already gazing at a particular girl from afar who was gathering her cheerleading batons.

When Sakura turned her head, she saw Syaoran looking at her and gave him a thumb up and her sweetest smile. Syaoran looked away blushing furiously and went to the change room to change out of his gym uniform.

_Another victory…. _thought Syaoran Li as he left the change room. _Why do I always freeze in front of Sakura? sigh _Syaoran was a very popular boy in his high school because of his amazingly good looks and all his talents. He knew practically everything including his skilled martial arts. All the girls in the school want to go out with him but yet, he didn't like any of them for his heart was already taken by a particular girl, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura was very beautiful, she had light brown hair that just touched her shoulders and attractive emerald eyes. However, Syaoran was not only captivated by her appearance, he also loved the way she cared about everyone, even her own enemies.

"SYAORAN, WAIT UP!" yelled a familiar voice.

Syaoran turned around just in time to see Sakura running towards him. As she approached, she jumped up and gave him a huge hug which turned him as red as a tomato.

"Good job today, I didn't even have time to talk to you after the game since you were soo popular with all the girls." Sakura exclaimed, giving him a wink.

"Wha.. what are you talking about?" Syaoran stammered. "I don't even care for those girls, you know I never liked all the attention anyways."

"Hahaha.. I know, I was only joking and plus you don't really have to explain to me, I mean I can't control who you like or who likes you. But no matter what happens, we'll always be great friends right?" Sakura said.

"…ya…" Syaoran replied, thinking _is that all? sigh how can I ever let you know my feelings? _

Sakura waved her hands in front of him. "Are you okay Syaoran? You must be really tired after the game, you seem so out of it."

Without thinking Syaoran stared at Sakura.

"Is there something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura said while blushing.

"Huh? oh nothing.. there's nothing on your face.. you're really pretty today." Syaoran smiled at her. _Actually, you're always pretty._

Then before they could continue, the bell rang, signalling that class is starting soon.

"Well we better get to class if we don't want to be late." said Syaoran.

"Ya.. let's go!" Sakura replied, _did he really mean it when he said I'm pretty? _She secretly smiled at herself.

_In Class_

"Class, we have two new transfer students today. They just transferred from London. Please give them a warm welcome. Come on in Jane and Eron." the teacher said.

Jane and Eron were siblings with Eron being the older brother. Jane has long black hair and she was tall and pretty. At once, all the guys in the class were already captured by her beauty. Eron on the other hand has short black hair that was gelled. He was really handsome and gave all the girls his sweetest smile that could melt any of them.

Eron diverted his eyes to Sakura and winked at her. Sakura blushed and looked away. Already, Syaoran knows that he probably wouldn't like Eron much as he glared at him. Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend, noticed the tension between Eron and Syaoran and laughed silently. Secretly inside, Tomoyo knows how Syaoran feels about Sakura and how Sakura feels about Syaoran, even though they never admitted to her. Being both of their best friends, she knows that one of these days, those two will confess their feelings to each other but until then, it was entertaining to watch how the two acts around each other.

_That night_

"Hahaha… my little cherry blossom, your end is nearing. Don't even think about trying to avoid us, because you won't be able to." two figures smiled evilly at Sakura. "It's fate that you and your sweet little wolf would die… separately. Hahaha… we will make you suffer and wish you had never became the Card Mistress."

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Sakura who bolted up on her bed. _It was only a nightmare._ For normal people, they wouldn't have worried about a little nightmare, however, for Sakura, she had prophetic dreams. Even though she didn't want to think about it, she was still worried.

_Somewhere else_

"Oh my, I think we've scared her too much.. hahaha." said a figure in a menacing tone.

"She is too weak, this will be a piece of cake to steal the cards from her." said another figure.

_Next day in class_

"HEY SYAORAN! DID YOU MISS ME?" giving Syaoran a huge hug as Jane said this.

"Let me think.. NO! Why would I miss you?" giving her a weird look. "And please, get off me." as he brushed her off him.

"Hahaha.. it's okay, I know you missed me, but you're just too shy to say so." Jane smiled. Syaoran sweat-dropped at the comment.

"Good morning everyone!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"Good morning Sakura!" all her friends replied.

"Hello, how is my lovely cherry blossom today?" Eron said taking her hand.

"I.. I'm fine, thanks" Sakura blush a dark shade of red.

"Class, please settle down now. I would like to inform you that we will have a field trip to the carnival the day after tomorrow. So remember to pack a disposable lunch and bring some money just in case." said the teacher. By then, the class was so excited that they were not paying any attention to the teacher. Instead, they were all murmuring to themselves about the field trip.

_At lunch_

"Hey Sakura, mind if I join you for lunch?" Eron said, smiling sweetly at her. However, before Sakura could reply, Syaoran sat right beside her giving Eron no spot.

"Maybe next time…" Sakura said and sweat-dropped.

Eron glared at Syaoran and took a seat beside Tomoyo.

"So, is everyone excited about the trip tomorrow?" Chiharu, one of Sakura's friends, said.

"Did you know that the carnival first originated from Italy because they thought clowns should be respected…." said another friend, Takashi who liked to make up stories and lies about everything. Before he could continue, Chiharu dragged him away.

"Hahaha.. I guess Takashi still likes to make up stories." said Eriol, who was a reincarnation of Clow Reed, the magician who created the clow cards.

"Hehe…I thought he actually meant it." Sakura said.

_After School_

"Sakura, maybe you shouldn't hang out with Eron too much. I don't trust him. For some reason, none of the transfer students have a good intention. Well, maybe only Eriol… and Meirin." saying that quickly as he caught the death glare Meirin was giving him.

Meirin was Syaoran's cousin from Hong Kong. They originally have an engagement but they broke it because Meirin knew that Syaoran likes Sakura. It was hard for her at first because she likes Syaoran, but soon, she came to realize that love can't be forced and what's yours is yours.

"But maybe you're just being paranoid, Syaoran." Tomoyo stated.

"Ya, Eron seem really nice, and I want to get to know him. Even if he doesn't have a good intention, I believe I can make him change." said Sakura. Just as she said that, she felt something choking her.

"Help!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!" Immediately, Syaoran took out his sword and chopped the rope off.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked her with concern.

"I'm fine, thanks. This must be a new force." Sakura could feel an aura, but it was neither the Clow Reed's aura nor any other aura she had felt before. She just knew one thing – it wasn't good.

She quickly released her staff and took out the Sword card. "Sword!" and her staff became her sword. Both Syaoran and she tried to fight it off with a sword, but every time they chopped it apart, it resembled itself.

Suddenly, it wrapped itself around Sakura, making her hard to move. Syaoran didn't know what to do, he couldn't cut it nor burn it because then he'll hurt Sakura. And that is the last thing he would want to do.

Struggling, Sakura took out the Erase card. "Erase! Wipe this rope out with your powers!"

Then the Erase card that looked like a fairy erased all of the rope. The rope returned into its card form and fell to the floor. Then, it evaporated into black smoke.

"That was weird, it's a … card.." Sakura stammered in awe.

"That means our enemies have their own cards that are similar to Sakura cards." Syaoran continued.

"Are you guys okay!" Tomoyo and Meirin ran to them from their hiding place.

"Ya.. we're fine… but I'm confused." Sakura said. _Cards? How could they be cards? I thought the only cards in the world were clow cards._

When they were walking alone, Sakura decided to tell Syaoran about her nightmare. "I'm scared Syaoran, what if my nightmare becomes true? I.. I.." Sakura was trying to hold back her tears. _I don't want to lose you Syaoran._

Gently pulling her into a hug, "It's okay Sakura, no matter what happens, you'll never lose me. I'll always be here for you and protect you from any harm." Syaoran reassured her.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran's reassuring eyes and felt that nothing in the world could ever come in between them. _I love you so much Syaoran, and I'm glad to know that you will always be here for me._

**End of Chapter 1**

What kind of hardships are they going to have to face? Will Sakura and Syaoran ever admit their feelings for each other? Keep reading on!

White-Angel-2


	2. Ch 2 Tangled Up in Mysteries

**War With Fate**

**Chapter 2 – Tangled Up in Mysteries**

"Aww.. aren't they soo cute together?" stated Tomoyo who was video taping Sakura and Syaoran along with Meirin and Eriol, who just happened to appear.

"You know, you guys can come out now." said Syaoran in a bored tone.

"My my, my little descendant have grown stronger now." laughed Eriol.

"I am not your LITTLE descendant!" replied Syaoran angrily. He hated it when Eriol called him that because it made him seem so weak.

"You guys were spying on us the WHOLE time! Tomoyo, Meirin, you two as well!" Sakura said.

"Hehe… ya, I guess so. But we couldn't help it. It was soo romantic and I even captured it on camera!" Tomoyo said with starry eyes.

Syaoran and Sakura blushed. _Those two really need to tell each other their feelings, _thought Eriol.

_That night_

"So, that's basically what happened in the park." Sakura told Kero all about the incident that afternoon.

"Hmm… cards? That's really weird. I don't remember any other magicians who created cards besides Clow Reed himself. This is really weird. Tomorrow, I will go find Yue and discuss this matter with him. For now, be careful Sakura." Yue was another guardian of the clow cards along side with Kero. "But for now, can you pleaassee get me some pudding?" Kero loved to eat, especially sweets.

"sigh fine, I'll go get it." Sakura said. _Boy, he's gonna get soo fat._

_The next day_

Sakura was singing to herself on the way back from the groceries. "Let me check the list again, just in case if I missed anything." Just then, someone bumped into her which caused all her groceries to fall on the ground.

"Oh, I'm really sorry miss. Here, I'll help you up." the person said.

"Oh it's not you, it's my fault, I'm just so clumsy." as Sakura looked up, she saw the person that she bumped into. He looked two years older than Sakura with black hair. He was tall and was pretty good-looking.

"There you go. I helped you pick up all the groceries. Oh by the way, my name is Ken. What's yours?" Ken said while giving the bag of groceries to Sakura.

"Thank you. My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura replied, for some reason, he looked really familiar to her. But she brushed that idea away.

"Well, I better get going now, sorry once again. Maybe we'll see each other again!" he called as he ran away.

_At school the next day_

"Alrighty class, you know what we're doing today. Now, please go outside because our bus is already here to pick us up to go to the carnival." the teacher exclaimed cheerfully.

When they arrived, they noticed that the carnival was already packed with people. There were even students from other schools.

"Wow, look at all the booths. Come on Takashi, let's go so you can win me something." Chiharu said while half dragging Takashi along with her. Rika, another friend of Sakura, went along with them.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Tomoyo asked.

"Um… how about we walk around and we can do whatever we want as we passed by them." suggested Eriol.

"Sounds good to me." agreed Tomoyo.

"Syaoran, see that pretty pink bear there? Can you please get it for me?" pleaded Jane.

"Huh? No, ask Eron to get it for you." With that he walked away, hoping to talk to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, we meet again!" someone said.

Sakura turned around and saw Ken running towards her. "Hey Ken! What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are, I'm here with my school on a field trip." answered Ken.

"Oh I see. Everyone, I would like you to meet Ken. We met yesterday while I was going home from the groceries." Sakura introduced her friends to him.

"Hello, please to meet you." they all answered.

Then they saw a crowd surrounding one of the booths by the far end. "Hey, why don't we see what they commotion is all about?" suggested Ken.

"Ya, let's go." Sakura replied.

As they approached, they realized that it was a basketball activity. To win a prize, the person must get at least one basketball in. "Wow, look at that big teddy bear, Sakura. Why don't you try getting it? I know how much you love them." stated Tomoyo.

"You're right, it is huge. But I can't play basketball and plus, that's a big prize meaning that all five basketballs have to go in. And that's pretty hard considering I have absolutely no skills. Let's go somewhere else where I have a higher chance of winning." Sakura said.

As everyone walked away, Syaoran stared at the teddy bear, then ran to catch up with the others.

_That afternoon_

"Today has been such a fun day!" exclaimed Sakura as they sat down to take a break.

"Ya, it was awesome, especially because you're here Sakura." Eron smiled at her warmly.

Sakura blushed. "Hehe… no, I think it's fun because we all get to hang out." Syaoran was practically fuming in his chair watching Eron get all the attention. Tomoyo and Eriol noticed this and laughed silently.

"I'll be right back, I need to go to the washroom." Tomoyo said and left.

After a while, a little cute puppy came up to Sakura. "Aww… isn't it soo cute?" Sakura said and cuddled up to it. "Wait a second, how come it's purple?" _just like Tomoyo's hair and it smells kind of like Tomoyo's perfume._ Then her mind clicked together. "Oh no, this IS Tomoyo!" exclaimed Sakura.

Just as she had thought, there were animals all over the place where there were supposed to be people.

"What kind of card is this? Turning people into animals?" stated Syaoran with a weird look on his face.

"Come on, let's go. We need to find the source to all of this." Eriol said. They didn't get turned into animals because they had magical powers.

They followed the path and found an old man floating around with a staff in his hand. He was sprinkling powder everywhere and those powders were changing the people into animals.

"We have to stop him!" said Sakura and then she released her staff. The old man noticed this and tried to sprinkle her with the powder. Quickly, using the fly card, she flew up high to avoid his powder. _Which card should I use?_

"Syaoran, watch out!" yelled Sakura when she noticed the old man was sprinkling powder on him. Syaoran quickly used water to melt away the powder.

_That's it! I'll use the freeze card to freeze him! _"FREEZE! Turn him into ice to defeat him!" Sakura said.

At once, under Sakura's command, the freeze card turned the old man into frozen solid. With that, the old man turned back into its card form and evaporated into black smoke.

"Whew!" Sakura said. Slowly everyone turned back into humans. Luckily, they carried on what they were doing because they did not have any memories as to what really happened.

As Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were walking back to their friends, Syaoran whispered into her ear. "I knew you could do it. Good job." Sakura was stunned by his words. He rarely ever complimented her and when he did, her heart skipped a beat. _Thanks Syaoran._

"Where have you guys been? We were worried about you." their friends said for they don't remember anything.

"Oh, we just took a walk. That's all, nothing much." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled.

"Sakura, here. I know it's not the bear you wanted, but I thought that this was also rather cute." Ken gave a teddy bear to her.

"Thanks Ken, you really didn't have to." Sakura said.

"Well, we have to go now. It's time to meet back up with the teacher." Meirin said.

"Ya, let's go." Sakura said.

As everyone was walking, Syaoran pulled Sakura aside. "Sakura wait." Sakura looked at him.

"Here, I thought you wanted this, and well, I'm not too good at basketball either but I tried 10 times, and I finally won it. I hope you like it." Syaoran gave the teddy bear that Sakura had wanted earlier to her. "But I guess since Ken already gave you one, I …" before he could continue, Sakura hugged Syaoran.

"Thank you so much, you must have wasted a lot of money. How can I ever repay you?" Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled at her. "You already gave me a hug, that's enough." _That's more than I could ever wish for._

"GUYS! HURRY UP, WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Jane yelled.

"ALRIGHT, WE'RE COMING!" Sakura yelled back. Then, Syaoran and she ran towards the bus.

_That Night_

_What do the people want from us? Why are they trying to harm us? There are so many mysteries unsolved. Well, whatever they are doing, I'll protect all my friends from them, especially Syaoran. _She hugged the bear tightly and fell into a deep slumber.

**End of Chapter 2**

Who is Ken? Is he merely just someone Sakura bumped into? Or is there more behind that innocent face? Keep reading on!

White-Angel-2


	3. Ch 3 Dance of a Lifetime

**War With Fate**

**Chapter 3 – Dance of a Lifetime**

_The Next Morning_

"HEY SAKURA!" yelled Tomoyo. "Do you know what's coming up tonight?"

"Haha… no." Sakura replied honestly. Tomoyo looked at her in disbelief, "Are you serious? How could you not know? Well let me tell you all about it! Tonight's only the BIGGEST dance of the YEAR!"

"Really? And why is that important to me?" Sakura asked.

"Well… let's see, you get to dance with AH HEM!" Tomoyo winked at her, "AND I get to make you your dress and make it look all pretty." With that, Tomoyo went off into her little world thinking of how she should design Sakura's dress.

Sakura sweat-dropped and decided to finish up her math work even though she didn't have a clue what's going on. _A dance? Maybe I COULD ask Syaoran to dance with me. But what am I saying? He doesn't even like dancing, and why would he dance with me when he's got all the other girls waiting? sigh_

"Hey Sakura, you must have heard about the dance." Eron said from behind her.

"Huh? Oh ya, I did… haha, like just now." Sakura replied.

"Well, I was wondering, would you like to have a dance with me tonight?" Eron gazed into her eyes and for a moment, Sakura felt as though she was captivated by him and couldn't move as if she was controlled or something.

"No, she is already going with me." Syaoran answered for her.

"She never said that, she can make her own decisions you know." Eron gave him a glare.

"Well then, let's ask Sakura. Who do you want to go with Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Um…" Sakura began but before she could continue Tomoyo came to the rescue, "Guys, please, just ask her tonight. For now, I need to borrow her for a while to talk about her dress." With that, Tomoyo dragged Sakura away from the two rivals.

"Syaoran, look, I like Sakura and no matter what, I will make her mine." Eron said in an arrogant way.

"Well let me tell you this, if you hurt Sakura even a bit, I will chop you to pieces and throw you into the ocean. So, don't even bother trying because it won't work." Not giving Eron time to fight back, Syaoran left.

_At Sakura's house_

"Sakura? Can you come down for a minute? I have to tell you something." Sakura's dad said.

"Yes dad?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I need to tell you that I am leaving for London tomorrow. I know it's a very short notice, but I just found out today myself. I won't be coming back until two months after. But I'm not sure if you can just stay home by yourself." Her father told her.

"Don't worry about me dad, I'll ask Tomoyo tomorrow at school if I can stay over at her house… well, more like a mansion. Hehe, I'm sure she won't mind." Sakura reassured her dad. She knew she would miss him a lot but she wanted her dad to take this opportunity because she knew that he had wished to teach somewhere else for a long time.

"Okay then, but remember, please be careful while I'm away." Her father gave her a hug and returned to watching TV.

_The Next day at School_

Everyone was busy talking about the dance, either about who they want their date to be or about what they were going to wear. It was such a busy day at school because their class had a job decorating the gym for the night.

"Hey Tomoyo? Can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura wanted to ask her if she could stay over for two months.

"Sure Sakura, what is it?" Tomoyo asked. "Well you see, my dad will be away for two months and he's leaving tonight and I wanted to ask you if I could stay at your house." Sakura told her.

However, before Tomoyo could reply, Meirin interrupted "Why don't you come over to Syaoran's apartment to stay? I mean I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Meirin send Tomoyo a mental signal and at once Tomoyo caught on.

"Ya, actually, Sakura I wanted to tell you that um… well, my dad is coming to Japan along with a bunch of his relatives.. and um… well, my mansion won't have anymore room. So, why don't you stay at the Li's for now?" Tomoyo said. It was hard making up a lie, but it was worth a try.

"I guess… but I'm not sure if Syaoran would mind." Sakura said. "Don't worry, he doesn't mind." Meirin grinned at her. _This would be a perfect chance to help those two._

_At Sakura's house_

"Well honey, I'm going now. Remember, if you have any trouble, just call me. And I will call Meirin's house to see how you're doing, okay?" As he said this, he gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you dad, but please be safe while you are in London." Sakura returned the hug and tried to hold back her tears. _I can't cry, or else my dad would get worried._

After that, she was left all alone in the house. She was almost finished packing her stuff and tonight she will be moving in to Syaoran's apartment. _I wonder if it is going to be awkward being at his apartment._ Then the phone rang.

RING RING!

"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone. "Sakura? It's me Kero!" Kero said on the other side of the line.

"Hey Kero! I want to tell you that I will…" Sakura started.

"Wait, I need to tell you something first. I don't think I will be coming back anytime soon because Yue and I are still researching on this mysterious magician. Please take care of yourself and if that brat ever tries to hurt you, let me know!"

"Syaoran's not a brat!" she was going to say, but too late, Kero had already hung up.

_sigh well, I guess it's for the better that Kero didn't know I was staying at the "brat"'s house or else he would definitely kill me._

_At the dance_

"Wow, look at the beautiful lights. I feel like I'm in a real ballroom." Rika exclaimed.

"Did you know that lights first originated from outer space because the aliens wanted to use lights as food…"Takashi began.

"STOP MAKING UP STUPID LIES TAKASHI! YOU ARE SOO HOPELESS!" Chiharu yelled angrily at him.

"Well, guess those two are a couple for that reason." Eriol stated. Everyone sweat-dropped knowing that Eriol was right.

Starting the dance, the principal went up to the stage and announced, "Welcome students to the Annual "Dance of a Lifetime"! I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight and make sure to dance with your special someone. Alright, let's get this party started!" The music started and the lights dimmed.

"Wow Sakura, you look really beautiful tonight." Eron complimented her. Indeed, Sakura was dressed in a long blue dress that sparkled in the light with her hair tied up in a bun. Underneath the dress, she made sure to wear a tank top and shorts just in case if she had to fight off a force.

"Thanks Eron, you look astounding yourself." Sakura replied his compliment.

"Thanks, would you like to dance?" he took out his hand waiting for Sakura to accept.

"Sure." Sakura took his hand and he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Watching Eron and Sakura dance, Syaoran wanted to kill Eron right at that moment. "Well, you know, you should have asked her first then." Eriol said.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Syaoran looked away blushing. "Haha…come on, I know you like her. Why don't you just tell her so you don't have to put up with Eron's attitude? And plus, you know Eron is probably up to no good." Eriol said, half jokingly and half knowingly because the first time he met Eron, he sensed some sort of aura around him but it soon faded away.

Suddenly, the ground shook from beneath them. Everyone started to panic even the teachers.

"What's going on? Is there an earthquake?" students were saying to each other.

Looking at each other, Sakura and Syaoran knew at once that this was no ordinary earthquake; they could both sense an aura.

Releasing herself from Eron's embrace, she ran out of the building with Syaoran.

Sakura released her staff once she and Syaoran got out of the building and called out the Lock card. "LOCK! Make sure all the windows and doors of the school are locked right now."

"Good thinking Sakura, now the students and teachers can't get out so they will be safe." Syaoran stated.

And then she called out the Sleep card to put everyone to sleep.

"Come on, let's go." Syaoran said.

They ran away from the school and found that the earthquake followed them everywhere they went. So, they led it to the forest where no one was there.

Almost immediately, the earthquake tried to engulf Sakura. Luckily Syaoran acted just in time to pull Sakura away.

"FLY!" Sakura then sprouted wings from her back and she could fly up high where the force cannot reach her. "How are we going to stop an earthquake?" asked Sakura. "I don't know. Since it's a natural disaster, it's hard to actually end it." Syaoran replied.

The force got impatient and shook the ground so hard that the trees were falling apart. "AHHHH!" Sakura screamed as the tree branches scratched her.

She then lost control of the fly card and it returned to its original card form, causing Sakura to fall. Immediately, Syaoran used his wind powers to help her land safely. He ran over to her, "Are you okay Sakura?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Thanks." Although her head was spinning and her arms were bleeding, she still couldn't give up because she knew she had to defeat this force so that it wouldn't have a chance to harm innocent people.

_I can't use Firery because then it will cause a forest fire and that's not good. Watery wouldn't work either because it will only cause a flood. Which card can I use? _Sakura was struggling; she had never had such a hard time deciding which card to use. _Cards, I don't know what to do, please show me through your powers which one of you is suitable to defeat this force without hurting others. _Just as she said this, she felt a warm feeling run down her spine and then the Sand card flew out of the pile.

"That's it! Sand would work!" She threw the card up in the air and commanded it. "SAND! Fill up the gaps of the earthquake and pile yourself over the ground to keep the force down!" With that the Sand card filled all the gaps of the earthquake and the force eventually died down. The dark force changed back into its card form and evaporated into black smoke.

"Syaoran! Are you okay?" Sakura ran to Syaoran and saw all the bruises and cuts he had while trying to protect her.

"Ya, I'm fine. Are you?" Syaoran tried to hide away the pain he felt so Sakura wouldn't be worried. _I rather die than see you get hurt, Sakura._

"Well, I'll help you bandage those cuts once we get to your apartment, but for now, we must return to the dance because everyone will be wondering where we went." Sakura said and helped Syaoran get up.

When they returned to the dance, they found everyone back to their normal state and dancing away as if nothing has happened.

"Sakura, there you are! Where did you go? I was looking all over the place for you!" Eron said looking worried.

"Oh…um… Syaoran and I decided to go have some fresh air." Sakura replied. _Well, that's the best I could say, I mean I can't tell him I went to fight against magic._

_That night at Syaoran's apartment_

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep now you two, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Meirin said. (Meirin lived with Syaoran if you didn't know)

After she went inside her room, Sakura quickly took out the first aid kit and helped Syaoran bandaged up his wounds. They didn't want to show Meirin all the wounds they had.

"Oww!" Syaoran winced when Sakura put medicine on his cuts which sting a lot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay? It's my entire fault, if it wasn't for my clumsiness, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Sakura blamed herself.

"It's not your fault, stop blaming yourself, I WANTED to protect you. It's better for me to get hurt than watch you get hurt." Syaoran said quickly without realizing what he had said.

_He cares so much for me. Does he like me? _Sakura thought to herself.

Breaking the silence, "Well I'm going to bed now, thank you for helping me bandage up the wounds." Syaoran went to his room and shut the door. _sigh Eriol's right, maybe I should just tell her…when it's the right time, I will._

**End of Chapter 3**

Well, Sakura is now staying with Syaoran. Will they tell each other during this time? Keep reading on!

White-Angel-2


	4. Ch 4 Expect the Unexpected

**War With Fate**

**Chapter 4 – Expect the Unexpected**

"Wake up sleepy-head!" Syaoran shook Sakura who was sleeping soundly.

Sakura woke up and saw Syaoran's face right above her own. "Ahhhh! Don't scare me like that Syaoran. It's not funny you know" She stuck out her tongue at Syaoran who was laughing on the floor.

"Sorry, it's just, you're really cute when you're asleep and you wouldn't wake up so I guess that was the only way." Syaoran replied innocently.

"Whatever!" Sakura looked away.

"You're not mad are you?" Syaoran asked.

"YA! OF COURSE I… I'm not.. hehe. I can never be mad, especially in the morning." Sakura replied with a big smile on her face.

"Well, that's good. Hurry up and get ready, everyone is waiting for you. We're all going shopping today." Syaoran told her. "Not that I want to anyways with Eron there." he mumbled.

"Okay, but would you please leave? I have to change." Sakura said. Syaoran sweat-dropped, he totally forgot that he was in her room.

"Okay Syaoran, I'm ready now!" Sakura came out of her bedroom dressed in a yellow skirt and a white tank top with her hair put up in a ponytail.

"Wait, eat the breakfast first. You know you girls; you never know when you might be eating again after the shopping has begun." Syaoran said rolling his eyes at her.

"Humph. Shopping is really fun especially with friends." Sakura replied. "But, thanks for the breakfast."

"No problem, now hurry up. I don't want to be late." Syaoran said for he was someone who was very strict with time.

After she finished her breakfast she asked, "Where's Meirin?"

"Oh, she left early with Tomoyo because they wanted to start earlier. But I told them not to wake you up because I knew you must have been tired with the fighting and stuff from yesterday." Syaoran said.

_Wow, he's so caring. He's always looking out for me. _Sakura stared at him for a while which made him blush. _What is she staring at? Was I not supposed to say all those things? Did I sound like a complete idiot?_

Just then the phone rang, breaking the silence. "I'll get it." Syaoran said. He talked for a few minutes and hung up.

"Well, it's Meirin. She wants us to meet her at the mall entrance." Syaoran told her.

"Okay, let's go then." Sakura replied.

_At the Mall_

"What took you guys sooo long?" Meirin demanded.

"Ya, we thought you forgot." Tomoyo added.

"Oh, sorry, it was my fault. I was really tired from yesterday." Sakura replied.

"Come on then, let's start shopping! But first, we have to meet up with Eron and Jane." Meirin said.

The four of them went off to find Eron and Jane but just when they turned the corner they bumped into them.

"Oh hey guys, that was easy finding you." Tomoyo said.

"Good afternoon everyone. How are you today Sakura?" Eron quickly walked up to Sakura.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you." Sakura replied blushing. She didn't like Eron in the way she liked Syaoran, but he was still someone that she wanted to become friends with.

"Well, let's start already!" Jane complained and put her arms around Syaoran's and practically dragged him to a store.

Soon after, everyone went off either by themselves or in groups.

_After a while_

Sakura and Syaoran ended up shopping together.

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked. "Probably off somewhere else. Don't worry; we can meet up with them. We have their phone number." Syaoran replied.

"Okay. Wow, look at this bracelet. Isn't it so pretty? Can you hold on for a second? I'm going to ask the sales lady for the price." Sakura said.

When she came back, the bracelet was gone.

"Excuse me, what happened to the bracelet that was just situated here a while ago?" Sakura asked the sales person in charge.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. But another customer already purchased that bracelet and in our store, there's only one of each item. Sorry." the sales person replied.

Trying to hide away her disappointment, she smiled at the sales person and thanked her.

"Did you really want that bracelet?" Syaoran asked, noticing her disappointment.

"No, it was just pretty that's all." Sakura answered. _I really wanted it._

"I know you really wanted it." Syaoran said.

_How does he always read my mind like that? _ Sakura thought.

"I'm not reading your mind, it's written on your face, silly." Syaoran said.

_Boy, this is scary. _Sakura thought.

"It's not scary. I just know you too well." Syaoran said.

" sigh well you know me very well then Syaoran, you knew everything I was thinking. You're right, I wanted that bracelet because it looked the same as the one my brother gave me but… I lost it when…" Sakura said, recalling the incident.

"Sakura, if you don't mind. Can you please tell me what happened to your brother?" Syaoran asked gently afraid she might get hurt.

"Well, this happened four years ago. I was 12 and my brother was 14. Our family went to the Bahamas for a vacation. My brother and I went to the beach to have a swim. All of a sudden, this huge wave swept us away. My brother wanted to save me, so he pushed me onto the shore and he… he… died doing that and I guess I lost the bracelet in the waves." Sakura said, remembering the pain she had.

"I'm really sorry Sakura, I never knew." Syaoran said. _Sakura is so strong. She always acts so tough on the outside, but really she's weak on the inside. I wish I could have been there to comfort her at the time._

"You know Syaoran, I've never told anyone about this, not even Tomoyo. But now, I actually feel a lot better sharing it with you, thank you." Sakura gently leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad you shared it with me Sakura because now, I will try even harder to make you happy and protect you from any harm. Just a question though, did the people actually find the body of your brother?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Actually, no. But we assumed that he died because he couldn't have survived." Sakura replied.

Just then, her cell phone rang. "Hey Sakura! Where are you right now? We'll come and find you." Tomoyo said on the other line.

"I'm with Syaoran; we're in front of the fountain at the centre of the mall." Sakura replied.

"Okay, we'll be right there." Tomoyo hung up.

"Well, they're coming to find us now." Sakura told Syaoran.

Suddenly, they both sensed a dark aura. "Come on, let's go find the force." Syaoran said. They phoned Tomoyo to tell her that they need to go find something and they told them to continue shopping for a while first.

They followed the sense of the aura until they reached a park. Without warning, several tree branches aimed at them trying to hit them.

"Release!" Sakura took out her staff and used the fly card. "Syaoran, here, use my Jump card for now to avoid the tree branches." She threw the card to Syaoran.

"But I can't use your cards Sakura, they're yours, I have no control over them!" Syaoran caught the card and told Sakura.

"Trust me on this Syaoran; I passed my powers into the card so you can have access to it for now." Sakura told him.

"Well, here goes nothing! JUMP!" Syaoran held up the card and immediately he could use its power.

A tree branch tried to stab Sakura, but she dodged it. Unfortunately, another one came from the back and just when it was about to stab her, someone pushed Sakura away and they both fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Sakura began to ask the stranger, as she looked up; she found that it was Ken. "KEN! What are you doing here? It's not safe, you have to leave." But before he replied, he used fire to burn up all the trees. Then, the force returned to a card form and evaporated into black smoke.

"You… you have magic powers?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Let's talk about that later, are you okay?" Ken asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." Sakura replied. _How is this possible? Ken is a magician too?_

"Explain at once how you have the power to conjure up fire." Syaoran demanded.

"Well, okay then if you two insist. I was born with powers and I didn't tell you guys because I thought you might think of me as an outsider if you knew." Ken said.

"Why would we think of you as an outsider? Now that I know you have powers, we have no secrets between us and we don't have to hide from you too." Sakura said and smiled at him encouragingly.

"Thanks Sakura." Ken said.

"Well, we better get back to the mall." Syaoran insisted.

"Ya, let's go. You can come too if you want Ken." Sakura offered.

"It's okay, you guys go ahead. I still have some duties to finish." With that, he disappeared into the woods.

_He's one mysterious guy. Even if he has magic, I'm still not sure if I can trust him. _Syaoran thought to himself. _Seeing him protect Sakura makes me feel uneasy. Why would a complete stranger help us so much? What is he up to?_

_Back at the Mall_

"Where did you guys go? For another walk?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"Actually no, not this time. We still had some stores we wanted to see." Sakura said looking at Jane.

"Syaoran, you didn't shop with me at all today. Do you want to go now?" Jane asked grabbing Syaoran's arm.

Before he could reject, Jane had already dragged him into a store with her.

_Humph, she's not shy about anything. Just dragging Syaoran with her like that. _Sakura thought angrily.

_Oh my, I have never seen Sakura this jealous before. I guess she really loves Syaoran a lot. _Tomoyo thought to herself as she watched her friend stare angrily at Jane.

"Well Sakura, would you like to go shop with me as well?" Eron offered.

"How about not now? I mean, haven't we split up enough. Let's go after Jane and Syaoran. It's getting late, so we should head home now." Meirin said. _You better thank me for this Syaoran._

_At Syaoran's apartment_

"How do you think this looks on me Sakura?" Meirin said showing Sakura the clothes she bought.

"I think it looks really nice on you Meirin. The colour is really bright, perfect for the weather." Sakura replied.

"Haven't you girls had enough of shopping? It's getting late; we should go to sleep now." Syaoran said.

"What a spoil-sport." Meirin stuck her tongue out at him. Sakura and Syaoran returned to their rooms.

_What a weird day. Finding out that Ken also has magic powers really shocked me. But I guess it's for the better because then he can fight along with us. sigh talking with Syaoran about my brother really made me remember all the memories I had. _Sakura took out a picture of a boy who had his arms around a young girl with a bright smile on their faces. _Touya, why did you leave me? _ Sakura couldn't help letting a tear slide down her face.

_Sakura must be really sad right now. Her aura is so lonely and empty. I want to go over to comfort her but I think she would want to be left alone. I never knew she had such a sad childhood memory, no wonder she always feel so insecure. No matter what, I'll always protect her. Not only do I have to worry about Sakura, I still have to worry about Ken and that stupid Eron. Who are you Ken? What do you want from us? _Syaoran couldn't sleep for the whole night because of the unsolved mysteries in his heart. _I guess people are right, we should always expect the unexpected…_

**End of Chapter 4**

Who is Ken? Is he a good or bad guy? Keep reading on!

White-Angel-2


	5. Ch 5 Left Alone

**War With Fate**

**Chapter 5 – Left Alone**

_Sunday_

Syaoran woke up early in the morning because he couldn't sleep at all last night due to all of the worries he had. So, he decided to wake up early. The first thing he saw on the kitchen table was a note left by Meirin.

_Dear Syaoran, _

_Well, I just wanted to let you know that your beloved cousin, (me of course) has gone over to Tomoyo's house. I will be staying at her house for two days so you don't have to be looking for me. Well, you probably know my reason for doing so; I want to give you chances to tell Sakura how you feel. Obviously if Sakura asks, don't tell her that. Just say we have a project to work on today. Haha, little did she know, it's called the "Syaoran and Sakura" project. Anyways, take this time and use it wisely. I know you like her, and I know that if you don't tell her and she goes out with Eron, you'll be devastated. So TELL HER!_

_Love, Meirin (wishing you all the luck)_

_Only Meirin and Tomoyo can think of such a thing to do to me. _Syaoran thought after reading the note. _Well, I better think of how to tell her._

"Good morning Syaoran, why are you up so early?" Sakura asked.

"Whoa, you scared me Sakura. Didn't know that you were awake." Syaoran said startled by her appearance.

"Where's Meirin?" Sakura wondered.

"Oh, she went over to Tomoyo's and won't be coming back for two days. She said they have a project to do together." Syaoran said.

"Okay then, so I guess it's just me and you." Right after she said that, she blushed. _Just me and him? What am I going to do? This is going to be so awkward. How could Meirin just leave me like this? But then again, it's a good chance for me to tell Syaoran how I feel. But I'm too nervous to._

"Ya, so what do you want to do?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you want to bake cookies and rent a movie to watch?" Sakura suggested. She had to think of something that won't cause them to be awkward with each other.

"Sure, let's go to the groceries and Blockbuster then." Syaoran said.

_Outside_

"Wow, I can't believe we had so much to buy at the groceries." Sakura said looking at all the bags they were carrying.

"Ya, I just remembered that our fridge was running out of food." Syaoran added.

"Well, what movie do you want to watch?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me, you can pick. I watch anything." Syaoran said. "Sakura, why don't you go to Blockbuster and rent the movie? I'll take the groceries home first and I can meet you at home."

"Sure, thanks. Syaoran, then I guess I'll rent "Charlie's Angels 2" if you don't mind." Sakura said.

"Go ahead, it doesn't matter." With that, Syaoran took the groceries from Sakura and headed home.

_Back at the apartment_

"Hmm…the cookies smell so nice. I think they are ready." Sakura exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go see." Syaoran took out the batch of cookies and indeed, they were perfectly baked.

They each took one and tried it. Immediately, they spit it out into the garbage can.

"Eww… it's so salty." Sakura said with a disgusted look.

"Ya, I think you mixed the sugar with the salt." Syaoran pointed out.

"You're right. I guess I have to make another batch then." Sakura said.

"Well, I'm done. How about this time, you add in the sugar just in case if I do it wrong again?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure, here, why don't you start the movie? I'll put the cookies into the oven and I'll be right there." Syaoran said.

"Okay." Sakura went to the living room and put the DVD into the player.

_Half an hour later_

"I'll go check on the cookies." Sakura said. _I've never watched a movie with Syaoran before. Luckily, it wasn't too awkward._

"So, how are they?" Syaoran asked as he came into the kitchen.

"They look great. Here, try one." Sakura gave a heart-shaped cookie to him without realizing.

"Haha, did you purposely give this one to me?" Syaoran teased her.

"Huh? OH! I didn't notice…" Sakura turned away blushing. _How could I be so stupid?_

"Oh, so that means you didn't want to give it to me then." Syaoran tried to sound hurt.

"No, I did! I mean I didn't… I mean, well it's just a cookie." Sakura tried to cover up.

"Haha, you don't have to be so nervous, I was just joking around with you. But just to let you know, it tastes great." Syaoran smiled at her.

"That's good. Now we can give some to Tomoyo and Meirin so they can try them too." Sakura said, trying to change the subject.

Then, turning serious, Syaoran asked, "Sakura, do you like Eron or Ken?"

_What kind of question is that? _ "Well, I don't like them as more than a friend if that's what you meant. They're just my friends and plus, I don't really know them well enough." Sakura replied honestly. _Plus, I like you._

"Okay good, then go out with me." Syaoran looked into her eyes.

However, before Sakura could reply, they were interrupted by the phone.

"I…I'll get that." Sakura rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

"Hi, is this the Li residence? I'm looking for Syaoran." the person said.

_Why does this voice sound so familiar? OH NO! IT'S JANE! I can't let her know I'm staying at his house. She'll surely spread it around the whole school. _Covering the phone, Sakura told Syaoran that it was Jane and he quickly answered.

"Um, hello? Syaoran Li speaking." Syaoran said.

"Oh hi Syaoran, who was that girl? She didn't sound like Meirin." Jane asked.

"Gir...Girl? What girl? That was just me, I cough cough my throat kind of hurts. So my voice is a bit higher than usual." Syaoran said.

"Oh, well hope you get better then. Actually, I called to ask if you wanted to go see a movie with me next weekend." Jane asked.

"No, I'm busy. Maybe next time. Sorry Jane, but I have to go now; I'll see you at school tomorrow." Syaoran said, hanging up as quickly as possible.

Letting out a sigh, they both stared at each other for a while and broke out in laughter.

"That was way to close, next time; you have to answer the phone. We can't let Jane know about me staying here." Sakura said.

"Ya, you're right. Hey, it's getting late, do you want to get some dinner? I'll treat you to a nice restaurant and we can finish up the movie some other time. How's that sound?" Syaoran said.

"Sure, let's go." Sakura replied happily. _I'm glad Jane called, even though I shouldn't be, but I wouldn't have known how to reply Syaoran. It was just too sudden._

His words kept repeating in her head, _then go out with me._

_After the dinner_

"That was so yummy. Thank you Syaoran, but I feel bad that you had to pay." Sakura said.

"Silly, I want to pay; it's the least I could do." Syaoran said. "Hey Sakura, sorry, but do you think maybe you could go back to the apartment first? I need to go to the bank to get more cash. I'll see you in a while okay?" There was a sense of mysteriousness in his voice but before Sakura could say anything, he left.

_At the apartment_

_I feel so tired. Today was really fun with Syaoran; we have never spent so much time together. And to think, I still have another day with him. _Sakura smiled to herself and went inside her room.

When she opened the door, she found a box and a note on her bed.

She opened the note and it said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you like the present I got you. I know you were probably shocked today at my statement of asking you out. But, I was serious and I hope you would consider it. I am now at the Swan Park. Please come, I will be waiting for you until you show up._

_Syaoran_

She opened up the box and found the one thing that she had wanted the most; the bracelet from the store at the mall. _So Syaoran was the one who bought it. He must have known that the store only carried one of each item. I have to go meet him and tell him how I feel._

She put on the bracelet and it sparkled in the light as she ran out of the door and headed for Swan Park.

_Swan Park_

"Hello Miss, someone wanted me to give you this." A little boy gave a note to her and ran away.

It read:

_Hey Sakura, follow the cherry blossom petals on the ground, and they will lead you to me._

Indeed, on the ground there were beautiful cherry blossom petals and she followed them until she reached a small enclosed area. Suddenly, Syaoran came behind her and covered her eyes with his hand.

"Sakura,before I let you see what is around you, I just want to say, thank you for coming." Syaoran said. Then he uncovered her eyes and she saw that all the trees were decorated with lights and a string was tied to two trees and attached to it was a sign that read _Sakura, I love you._

For a moment, Sakura didn't know what to say. She was stunned by all the effort Syaoran had put in to decorate the trees and make the sign.

"You… you don't like it?" Syaoran asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Syaoran, I…I love it. It's so beautiful." Sakura said, still amazed by her surrounding.

"It's beautiful just like you." Syaoran said. "Now will you consider my question from earlier?"

"Syaoran, I don't what to say except, I love you too. I have always loved you, but I didn't how to tell you." She gave him a big hug.

"Well, I guess that's a yes." Syaoran laughed.

For a moment, they just stayed in their position and then they gazed into each other's eyes and they slowly kissed.

"OWW! GUYS, STOP MOVING AROUND!" a voice shouted in the bushes.

Then, Eriol, Meirin and Tomoyo stumbled into the opening.

Sakura and Syaoran broke apart from their kiss and stared at their friends in awe.

"You guys were there the whole time? AGAIN?" Sakura asked.

"Hehe…well you see, Eriol sensed your auras and we figured that you two must be together and at first we thought you two were in danger but then, we found you two hugging." Tomoyo said, still holding her video camera. "I'm so glad to have a magician as a friend because now I captured the moment on tape!"

"TOMOYO!" both Sakura and Syaoran screamed.

"Haha! Isn't it such a lovely ending?" Meirin said. "I knew that you could go through with it Syaoran."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and blushed, and soon everyone broke out in laughter.

Well, it was definitely a happy ending…for now.

_That Night_

"Well, well, well, my little cherry blossom. You finally got together with little wolf. Be happy while you can, because it won't last long. Let me show you a clip of your future." a menacingly voice said.

Then, Sakura saw herself being thrown against a wall and stabbed by a spirit. The image flashed, and she saw Syaoran being slashed and bleeding to death.

"Haha, how do you like that? It's such a lovely movie isn't it? Well, don't worry, because soon you will experience it yourself. It's fate, you can't run from it. You two are destined to die alone in pain and suffering. There's no hiding from it, no matter what you do. No one can ever escape from fate." the menacingly voice said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed herself awake.

Syaoran burst into her room. "Sakura! What's wrong?"

Sakura held onto Syaoran tightly, "Syaoran, it's fate, I know it. We have to die separately in pain and suffering. I'm scared!" tears kept sliding down her face.

Syaoran had never seen Sakura cry like this before and he knew she was serious. Deep down, he has been getting nightmares related to it too, but he just never told her because he was afraid that this might happen.

"Sakura, I know you're scared. To tell you the truth, I am too. But not because I have to die, but because I have to see you suffer. I rather stab myself to death, but I don't want to see you get hurt. There is nothing we can do Sakura, it's fate like you said. But I, myself, don't believe in fate. I believe that everyone can have control over their own lives. So, no matter what happens, I will fight to the end." Syaoran told Sakura.

Sakura stopped crying, "You're right Syaoran, instead of crying, I have to be brave to face the reality. And I have to have a strong will to stop fate. Even though it will be a hard journey, I still have to try, for my friends, my family and for you."

Syaoran held onto Sakura tightly, not wanting to let her go. _Whatever that is going to happen, we both have to be brave and face it._

**End of Chapter 5**

What is going to happen? Can Sakura and Syaoran really change something that is supposed to happen? Keep reading on!

White-Angel-2


	6. Ch 6 Lost and Found

**War With Fate**

**Chapter 6 – Lost and Found**

_Next Day at School_

The news about Syaoran and Sakura dating travelled around the school faster than the speed of lightning. They were both really shocked when they found out.

"I guess we can never keep secrets from the school." Sakura said.

"Ya, I guess not. But this is for the better, because now Eron won't be bothering you anymore." Syaoran added smiling to himself. Little did he know, Eron was not someone who would give up that easily.

"Good morning Sakura, you look lovely today, as usual." Eron winked at her.

"Did you not hear that Sakura and I are DATING?" Syaoran made sure to emphasize the word.

"I heard, so what's your point?" Eron asked in a bored tone.

Syaoran sweat-dropped, _this guy just doesn't know when to quit._

"So, did you two manage well without me being around the house?" Meirin asked.

"Of course, it's better without you." Syaoran teased.

"Humph, I bet you just want more time with Sakura." Meirin teased back.

"Class, please settle down, we are starting now." The teacher said and all the students went back to their seats.

"Today would be pure exam review and work time so you can feel free to ask me any questions because as you know, exams are approaching in two weeks." The teacher reminded them and the whole class groaned.

During work time, a delivery boy came to their classroom holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Excuse me sir, but is Sakura Kinomoto here?" asked the boy.

"Yes, she is right over there." The teacher pointed to where Sakura was sitting.

Sakura looked up from her work and saw the boy walking over to her.

"Hello Miss, here is a bouquet of flowers for you, please sign." Sakura signed the document and the boy left.

Everyone swarmed around Sakura asking her a million questions.

"Who's it from Sakura?" "I bet it's Syaoran" "Sakura, are you cheating on Syaoran with another guy?" "You are so lucky Sakura, do you think I can have a flower?" all her classmates asked.

"Now class, please don't attack Sakura with questions, you can ask her later at recess." the teacher said.

Even Sakura was curious, she looked at Syaoran. He frowned, and she knew at once that he didn't send them. Then, she looked at Eron and he gave her a shrug, so it wasn't him either.

_Who could it be? It's not Syaoran nor Eron, then who? _ Sakura found a note attached to the flowers.

It read:

_Hope you like it. Meet me after school at the Swan Park. Ken_

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed out loud and everyone looked at her and she quietly sat back down embarrassed.

"Pisst…Sakura, who's it from?" Tomoyo asked.

"Um… well…" Sakura knew Syaoran would probably get mad if he found out that it was Ken.

"Just say it already Sakura, I'm getting impatient." Meirin added.

All her friends surrounded her, she had to say it.

"Fine…it's …Ken." Sakura looked down awaiting the screams and yells from her friends. Instead, they just simply looked at her, too shocked to say anything.

"You can't be serious." Syaoran said, breaking the silence.

"Well, if you don't believe me, look at the note." Sakura gave him the note.

Syaoran read it and just simply went back to his seat, not showing any anger at all.

The day passed by normally except that Syaoran showed no sign of being mad which he should and Sakura could see that. During lunch, she decided to go talk to Syaoran.

"Syaoran, I know the flowers are bothering you. Can you at least please say something instead of being completely quiet?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I don't really have much to say. I mean, he obviously likes you. But I trust you Sakura, and I know that you aren't cheating on me. And plus, I'm way better looking than him, so what do I have to worry about?" Syaoran winked at her.

Knowing that Syaoran was joking about the situation reassured her because she knew that he didn't mind. She was glad that he trusted her because trust is the most important component of a good relationship.

"I'm glad you trust me Syaoran, I really do." Sakura smiled at him.

Syaoran pulled her into a hug and said, "Why wouldn't I trust you? I mean, we've known each other long enough to know each other's feelings and thoughts."

"But he wants me to meet him after school today at the Swan Park. Would you like to come as well?" Sakura asked.

But before Syaoran answered, Meirin, Tomoyo and Eriol all answered, "Yes! We'll come along with you Sakura." even though they weren't exactly invited.

Syaoran shrugged, he didn't seem to have a choice and plus, he wanted to go with Sakura to see what Ken was up to.

_At Swan Park_

"Whoa, what is this? A party? I asked to just see Sakura, didn't expect a million other people. But oh well, I guess it wouldn't really matter that much." Ken said, surprised to see them all. _Well, I guess Sakura got really great friends who care deeply about her, especially Syaoran. However, I still don't know if Syaoran can really take good care of her._

"Ya, I guess it got kind of carried away." Looking behind her, she found that all her friends were with her. _I'm actually glad they came, because I don't have to be as nervous. Also, Syaoran could be here with me too._

"Is everyone ready? If you are, let's go. I've got a place I had wanted to show SAKURA, but now, to show all of you." Ken stated and began to lead them through the woods.

They came to a stop in front of a gigantic tree. "This is called the Wishing Tree." Ken told them.

"When I was little, I used to come here all the time to make wishes. Even though not all of them came true, one of them did, and that was the most important wish I made." Ken said. Even though he sounded cheerful, he still couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes that glimmered in the light.

"What was your wish? If you don't mind me asking." Sakura asked.

"Well, actually, that's what I had wanted to tell you." Ken looked into her eyes and was about to tell her but suddenly he yelled, "Watch out!" and he pushed Sakura away just before a dark force struck.

Meirin and Tomoyo quickly hid behind the bushes to keep from being in the way while the others with magic fought.

Sakura and Eriol both released their staffs and Syaoran took out his sword. The force was a spirit that looked like a girl with octopus arms. The force used one of its 8 legs to reach out to Sakura. Luckily, Sakura took out the sword card and cut it just in time.

"Does anyone have any idea how to stop it?" Syaoran asked as he fought off its arms.

"Not yet, but let me think. In the meantime, keep fighting it off." Eriol told him.

However, every time they got rid of an arm, it will resemble itself with no damage at all.

"This really isn't working if you guys haven't noticed." Ken said impatiently as the spirit tried to grab hold of him again.

Suddenly, one of its arms got hold of Sakura and flung her over a cliff.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed. Ken grabbed her hand just in time to keep her from falling over. Quickly, she took out the Fly card and flew back over the cliff. Tomoyo and Meirin, who were watching, was relieved that she was okay.

"Thanks." Sakura said to Ken.

"No problem, be careful next time." he told her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran called out.

"Ya, I'm fine, don't worry." Sakura reassured him. _I have got to think quickly, everyone would get tired of defending soon. Which card can I use? Wait, if I can't do damage to the arms, maybe I can do damage to the body._

"Firey! Burn the spirit up!" Sakura called out. Immediately, Firey surrounded the spirit and it caught on fire. It accepted defeat and turned back into its card form and evaporated into black smoke.

"Good job Sakura! I knew you could think of a good plan." Ken gave her a high five.

"Well, now that we're okay, finish up your story so we can get on with our lives." Syaoran didn't mean to sound harsh but at the very moment, he was angry at Ken for always helping Sakura. It wasn't that he didn't like how nice Ken was to Sakura, but it was the fact that he was way too nice.

"What exactly is your problem, Syaoran? You know, I don't think your attitude would be suitable for Sakura. Maybe you're not even worthy to be her boyfriend." Ken yelled back.

That got Syaoran really mad, "Who are you to say that I'm not worthy of Sakura?"

"Fine then, let's have a battle, who ever loses will leave Sakura alone." Ken offered.

But before he started fighting, Syaoran took out his sword and pointed it to his throat.

"Syaoran! Don't hurt him!" Sakura said.

"Sorry Sakura, but I really need to know who this guy is. I don't trust him." Syaoran said.

"But…" Sakura began but Eriol placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head saying _Trust Syaoran, he knows what he's doing. _

"Fine, if you really want to know. I'll tell you!" Ken said, not because he was afraid of Syaoran, but because he had wanted to say the truth for a long time.

"I care for Sakura deeply not in the way you think, Syaoran. I care for her because she… she… is important to me." Ken looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, you're… you're my sister." Ken finally blurted out the truth and looked straight into her eyes.

**End of Chapter 6**

Hate leaving it here, but you'll just have to keep reading on!

White-Angel-2


	7. Ch 7 Unveiling Eyes

**War With Fate**

**Chapter 7 – Unveiling Eyes**

"Sakura, you're… you're my sister." Ken finally blurted out the truth and looked straight into her eyes.

"WHAT!" everyone screamed, except Sakura who was too shocked to say anything. Slowly, Syaoran lowered his sword.

"But I thought Sakura's brother passed away four years ago." Syaoran stated remembering the story that Sakura had told him.

"Well, I didn't. If you want, I can tell you all about it because I was planning on telling you today anyways." Ken said.

"Please Ken; I would like to know everything." Sakura stammered.

"Okay, well you see, I thought I would have died too after pushing you onto the shore. But then, when I woke up, I found that I was rescued by a family who lived on a farm away from the Bahamas. They told me that they saw me floating in the water and they rescued me." Ken said, recalling the incident.

"They took me home and nursed me. However, I was in a coma that lasted for three months. They couldn't contact my family because they didn't know my identity. When I woke up, I told them my information and immediately they helped me search for you. Unfortunately, we couldn't find you because apparently, you have moved." Ken said.

"Yes, we did move. In fact, we moved a lot of times because dad kept getting promoted to go to different places to teach. Finally, we ended up here." Sakura told him.

"I have been looking for a long time and the path led me here, to you Sakura." Ken looked into her eyes and was relieved to have found her.

"I'm so glad you found me, Ken. But wait, so you knew I was your sister the whole time and you didn't tell me until today?" Sakura asked.

"Well, yes, because I had wanted to find a perfect moment to tell you. BUT Syaoran had to ruin everything and made me tell you." Ken glared at Syaoran.

"What? It's not my fault. I just didn't trust you because you kept helping us." Syaoran denied.

"Well, you got to admit. You were kind of suspicious because you seemed to have many secrets that we didn't know about." Eriol smiled.

"It doesn't matter anymore what happened in between these four years, what matters is that we can reunite once again." Ken opened his arms to Sakura.

Sakura ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "I never thought that I would be able to hug you again, Touya."

"TOUYA? Isn't his name Ken?" everyone asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that part. My name is Touya Kinomoto, but I didn't want to reveal my identity just yet so I renamed myself to Ken; notice how I never told you guys my last name." Touya said.

As everyone watched the two siblings hug, they dabbed their eyes because it was a really touching moment. Even Syaoran couldn't resist a little glimmer in his eyes.

_I'm glad Sakura found her brother. Now, she can be happy again. _Syaoran secretly smiled to himself.

_At Syaoran's apartment_

"Yes brother, I will take care of myself." Sakura spoke into the phone.

"Touya, I need to tell you something that's really important." Sakura said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Touya asked.

"I don't know if I can be by your side for too long. You see…I have to fight against the dark ones as you know. And it's predetermined by fate that both Syaoran and I will fall and … die… in pain and suffering." Sakura couldn't help crying.

"Sakura, I know for now you think it's fate and it will happen." Touya said. "But you have to remember, we are not puppets, we have control over our lives as long as we have the will to live." "Remember that no matter what happens, I will protect you even it means giving my life up like last time."

"But I wouldn't want you to get hurt; I rather die myself than to put you in danger." Sakura said. _I can't risk losing you twice._

"No, that is my responsibility as your brother to protect you at all cause." Touya replied.

"Thank you Touya, I promise you, I will fight to the end and I will not give in to fate especially not after reuniting with you." Sakura said.

"That's my sister! We have the Kinomoto blood in us; we have to fight till the end." Touya encouraged her. However, deep down, he was just as worried as Sakura.

"Sakura, it's getting late, we have school tomorrow." Syaoran said.

"Well, thank you Touya, it's getting late, I have to sleep now." Sakura told her brother.

"Okay, sleep tight. And I still don't understand why you have to sleep at the BRAT'S house. You can come live with me for the time being you know…" Touya started to shout.

But Sakura cut him off before he complained more. _sigh I can see that this is not going to work out. _

"Hey, you okay?" Syaoran hugged her from behind.

"Oh ya, I'm fine thanks." Sakura leaned on him and soon fell asleep.

Syaoran gently tucked her in bed and went back to his room. _Poor Sakura, was it really for the better that she finds Touya now? I mean, she might not be able to survive the fate. And she will have to lose one more person than she had to before._

_At School _

Like last time, the news about Sakura finding her long lost brother spread around the whole school. Soon, everyone was greeting Sakura and congratulating her for finding her brother.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura, now you can finally be happy again." Chiharu said.

"Did you know that long lost siblings can usually be an evil person underneath? It first happened in Japan when a little girl…" Takashi began but no one paid attention to him, not even Sakura, knowing that he was making up stories again.

"You must be really relieved now Sakura. I mean, you had always thought that your brother passed away trying to save you. You are really lucky you know." Rika told her.

"Ya, I am. I feel so fortunate being able to find him now." Sakura replied with a big smile on her face. _Yes, I AM really happy. Finding Touya was the one wish that I had always wanted to come true. I bet that was the wish Touya made too at the Wishing Tree. But, if I don't defeat the dark ones, I will never be able to be with him again. _Sakura thought sadly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you will conquer fate with your strong will." Syaoran whispered into her ear.

She looked at him and whispered back, "Thank you Syaoran, with you, anything is possible." _Yes, with you, anything is possible. However, I have doubts about my own part._

_After School_

"Hey Sakura, I have soccer practice today, you don't have to wait for me. You can go home first." Syaoran said.

"Okay then, I'll go home first. See you in a while." Sakura gave him a quick kiss and left.

_Another day, I wonder when the final battle will be. Until then, I have to be on full alert. _As she was walking home, she heard some indistinct voices near her. She decided to go see who they are. When she reached a certain distant, she saw that it were Eron and Jane who were talking. She could faintly hear their conversation.

"You know, our plan is going better than I thought, Eron. At this rate, we can finish our plan much easier." Jane said.

"Ya, but we still got to be careful. Those two are becoming stronger now and we can not underestimate their powers." Eron replied.

_Those two? Are they talking about Syaoran and me? _ Sakura decided to listen on.

"Maybe we can crush them, you know, make them beg for forgiveness. I mean, after all, it is our wish to do so." Jane added.

_Crush us? Their wish to do so? This must be a mistake, they can't be…they can't be the dark ones. No, they're my friends. How can they do that to us? _ Accidentally letting out her aura, Eron and Jane saw her.

"Sakura! What are you doing there? You heard everything that we said?" Eron asked.

_Well, I have to face them now. I must have courage for I will not fall that easily. _"Yes, I did hear your conversation. How could you guys do that? I thought you were my friends!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry Sakura, but I can't let you remember any of this. It's too early for you to find out. But soon, the final battle will come and until then you will not remember this." Eron then waved his hands in front of Sakura and she fell unconscious into his arms.

"Let's go Jane, we can't be seen." Eron gently placed Sakura on the ground and Jane and he flew away using their powers. _Sorry Sakura…_

_At 8pm_

"Where is Sakura? I told her to come home first, are you sure you didn't see her Meirin?" Syaoran asked. After Syaoran and Sakura got together, Meirin had no excuse but to move back in with them.

"No, I haven't seen her. I thought she was with you." Meirin replied.

"That's it; I'm going to find her. Stay here Meirin, in case if she comes back. If she does, phone my cell." Syaoran grabbed his jacket and his sword and left.

_Where are you Sakura? Why do you always make me worry so much? _ Syaoran tried to send out his aura to search for Sakura, but her aura seemed to have disappeared.

After running for a while, he caught a glance at a figure lying behind some bushes, he couldn't exactly make out the figure, but he decided to go see anyways. Indeed, it was Sakura and she was unconscious.

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up." Syaoran shook her awake.

"Syaoran? Is that you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Do you know how much you worried me?" Syaoran demanded. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he couldn't help it because he had thought he lost Sakura to the dark forces.

"Sorry Syaoran, but honestly, I don't remember anything at all or why I was here. I think I was walking home. But… I don't remember how I ended up lying on the ground." Sakura said. She tried to remember, but all she could see was two figures standing in front of her. The more she tried, the more her head hurt.

"It's okay, don't try anymore. Let's just get you home." Syaoran helped Sakura up and they went home together.

_Back at Syaoran's apartment_

Sakura ate the food so fast that Meirin and Syaoran had to keep reminding her to not choke herself.

"Boy Sakura, how did you get into such a bad state? You look like you haven't eaten for three days." Meirin stated as she watched Sakura eat her 5th bowl of rice.

"I really don't know. I can't even remember anything about what happened after school. I feel as though every time I try to remember it, a barrier is keeping me from it." Sakura said. It was true; she could only see two figures staring at her. _It's not the right time yet… _the voice kept repeating over in her mind. _What do you they mean?_

"Well then, don't try to force yourself if you can't. You want to reserve your magic powers. I'm sure you'll be able to remember it later." Syaoran said in a serious tone. However, Sakura noticed something different about his voice that made her feel guilty.

_At night_

Knock, knock! "Come in." Syaoran said.

"Um…hi Syaoran, sorry to bother you so late at night." Sakura said. She looked at the clock and realized that it was already 1 am.

"It's okay, did you want to talk about something?" Syaoran asked, not bothering to look at her.

"I know you're still mad about today. You don't have to say anything; I know that you're mad at me for being so careless of my surrounding. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you're being unreasonable. You're right, it's my fault again. I made you worry and I shouldn't have and I…" Syaoran cut her off by pulling her into a hug.

"You're right, I was mad at first. But I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself for leaving you to go to soccer practice at a time like this. I know that the Dark Ones are planning the final battle and it is coming nearer and yet, I still let you out of my sight with no protection. I wasn't mad you, I swear. I just felt ashamed of myself especially because I swore to protect you." Syaoran told her.

"No, you have every right to be mad at me. Really, you do. It's not fair that you always have to worry about me. I promise I will never leave you Syaoran. So, don't blame yourself anymore." Sakura reassured him.

"Well, don't worry; I don't like blaming myself so from now on it would be your fault." Syaoran teased her.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and was relieved to hear that he was joking again, meaning he was back to his usual self.

"Are you two going to stay in that position forever? I mean it's 1 am in the morning. We still have school you know." Meirin complained as she yawned.

"Well, have you forgotten that we're GOING OUT? So, if you have a problem with us hugging, well sorry, but it's part of dating." Syaoran said in a mocking tone.

Meirin rolled her eyes at him, "You two are crazy. I'm just going to sleep now and leave you two love birds alone." As she left, she slammed the door on them.

"Syaoran, I think you hurt her feelings. I mean, you know she probably still likes you right?" Sakura said.

"Don't worry; I'll apologize to her in the morning. For now, I think we should both sleep now. It's not a good advantage to lack sleep and rest." Syaoran escorted Sakura back to her room and kissed her good night.

Sakura fell asleep at once. _She must be really tired from whatever happened today. _Syaoran caught sight of the bracelet on her hand. _Silly Sakura, she's still wearing it, even to sleep. _

As he got into bed, he thought about the incident today. _What exactly happened? And why doesn't she remember it? I hope she'll be okay though. _

**End of Chapter 7**

Sakura caught Eron and Jane talking about crushing someone. Could they possibly be talking about Syaoran and her? Are they the Dark Ones? Keep reading on!

White-Angel-2


	8. Ch 8 A Split Down the Road

**War With Fate**

**Chapter 8 – A Split Down the Road**

"Haha…your end is just around the corner Cherry Blossom. Which option did you choose? Oh wait, there is no option but death." the menacing voice laughed evilly.

"But, I must admit, I've underestimated your powers. Some people say you've come this far, don't give up. However, in your situation, there's no other way BUT to give up. So, just give in to fate and I promise you will die a little less painful." another voice said.

"No, I will never give in to you. I will fight to the end." Sakura shouted back.

"Well, that's your choice but don't say we didn't tell you so." they said.

Sakura woke up from her nightmare and found that it was only 6 am; too early for school which was rare because she was usually late. Taking advantage of her early morning, she woke up and decided to make breakfast for Syaoran and Meirin. However, Syaoran was already cooking in the kitchen.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Syaoran asked, looking at her in concern.

"Ya, how did you know? You read my mind again?" Sakura replied.

"Well, you look so pale that I don't need to read your mind." Syaoran teased her.

She did look really pale as she remembered the menacing voices mocking her.

"Don't listen to them. They are just trying to discourage you so it will be easier for them to fight us." Syaoran said.

"How'd you know about the voices?" Sakura asked.

"Silly, they have been trying to discourage me too. I mean, this is OUR battle, not only yours." Syaoran smiled back even though this was no laughing matter.

"Do you really think we'll die?" Sakura asked so suddenly that Syaoran almost dropped the salt.

Turning to her with a serious look he answered, "To tell you the truth Sakura, I'm not sure. Sometimes, I feel that we can defeat it but honestly, I have doubts too."

For a moment, there was silence between them as they both pondered the same question.

"Well, let's eat our breakfast and get ready for school. We'll just have to deal with it when it comes. There's nothing we can do now." Syaoran said.

"Ya, you're right. Whatever the outcome is, I don't mind because I know that I have tried my hardest." Sakura said.

_At School_

Tomoyo, Eriol and Meirin all noticed the tense atmosphere surrounding Sakura and Syaoran as they both worried over the final battle.

"They must be really worried about the battle with the Dark Ones." Tomoyo stated watching Sakura absent-mindedly do her homework.

"Don't worry; those two will be able to overcome it. They always have surprised us." Eriol said.

"But this time, they are fighting against fate. Can they really win against a predetermined result?" Tomoyo started to sob.

"We're all worried Tomoyo, but we need to be strong. If it's this hard on us, imagine how hard it must be for them. We have to give them support especially us without magic." Meirin said.

Tomoyo wiped away her tears and nodded. _Sakura, I'll fight by your side even if I don't have any magic powers. You can always count on me._

"Hey, what are you guys talking about? Tomoyo, are you okay? Why are your eyes all red and puffy?" Chiharu asked.

"Ya, did you cry Tomoyo?" Rika added.

"Well, you know, crying first originated…" this time Takashi stopped himself because he caught all the glares his friends gave him.

"No, no, I'm fine thank you. I was just tired and I yawned. Usually when I yawn, I get tears in my eyes. Really, I'm fine." Tomoyo tried to smile but her friends didn't seem too convinced. However, they seemed to have notice something different about the atmosphere and decided to leave it at that.

_After School_

Sakura knew Syaoran had soccer practice after school and she decided to surprise him by waiting for him after the practice.

As she approached the gym, she heard two voices talking. It sounded like Syaoran but she couldn't really figure out who he was talking to. Hiding behind a door, she decided to see. She knew it wasn't nice to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it.

She saw that Syaoran was talking to Jane and he had his arms around her.

"Hey, thank you for watching my practice today. I play a lot better when you're around." Syaoran gave her a hug.

"No problem…are you having a fever Syaoran? You would never hug me." Jane said placing her hand on his forehead. _Nope, temperature seems fine._

Taking her hand, he said, "Why would I never hug you Jane? You're so beautiful; anyone would die to have a hug from you."

"Aren't you going out with Sakura?" Jane asked.

"Sakura…" Syaoran seemed to wonder.

"Your girlfriend, you know, Sakura Kinomoto." Jane said in disbelief.

"Oh, her, ya we are going out. But you see, I was just using her to get close to you. Isn't that such a nice trick?" Syaoran told her.

"Um…I guess. But even to me, it seems pretty low. Maybe you should break things off with her first before you ask me out. Later Syaoran." Jane shook his arms away and walked off.

"No problem, I'll break up with her tonight!" Syaoran called after her.

Sakura ran as fast as she could before he caught sight of her. She kept running without knowing where she was going. _How could he do this to me? Syaoran, why are you doing this? I thought you loved me. **You THOUGHT he loved you, but really he didn't. Now you finally realize that Syaoran was only using you. Give in to it already my cherry blossom; it would be less painful as I had said. **_The menacing voice said in her head. _No, please, I don't want to believe this. Syaoran…why? _Streams of tears slid down her face as she ran away from the school.

_Back at the School_

Syaoran was just leaving the change room when he saw Eron with…Sakura!

"Eron, what do I do? I can't believe this happened." Sakura sobbed and leaned her head against Eron.

"Don't worry; I'll beat that Syaoran up. I knew he was up to no good, I can't believe he would do such a thing to you." Eron gently hugged her.

"I don't love him anymore Eron, I…I actually have something to say to you." Sakura said.

Eron looked at her, and said, "I'm always hear to listen Sakura."

"Well, I just wanted to say that lately, I have come to realize that I don't really love Syaoran and that I actually love you instead. I have been trying to break things off with him, but I could never do it. Now, this is a perfect chance to break up with him. I promise, once I break up with him, I'll come back to you." Sakura said.

"I believe you Sakura, I love you too." Eron replied.

"Well, I better go now, Syaoran would be wondering where I went. Tonight, I'm going to break up with him and tomorrow we can be an official couple." Sakura gave a quick kiss on his cheek and left.

Syaoran was stunned by what he had heard. _No way, this would never happen. Sakura would never lie to me and she would definitely not cheat on me. I don't believe this. I won't believe it. **Oh, but you have to, my dear little wolf. You witnessed it, you were merely a toy that Sakura wanted. And now, she wants to be with Eron and break up with you.**_ A menacing voice said in his head. _No, I will not believe this. _But deep down, he knew that he was having doubts about Sakura's faith to him.

_At Syaoran's apartment_

Sakura walked into the door and found Syaoran calmly seated on the couch.

"Syaoran…I have something to ask you." Sakura said.

"Good, because I do too." Syaoran said.

They both looked at each other, but not with the same eyes that showed love, but with eyes that showed confusion and hurt.

Sakura recalled the incident that she saw earlier and she started to get mad especially because of Syaoran's attitude at the current moment.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Li for wasting your time. Before you break things off with me, I'm breaking things off with you first. I don't want to be your little toy anymore. If you love Jane, then go ahead; see if I care!" Sakura shouted not knowing what she had said.

_Jane? Who ever said anything about Jane? But whatever, I still can't forget what I heard today. _"Miss Kinomoto, I was expecting you to break things off with me. But I never knew you were such a cruel and heartless person that would cheat on me. Why do you even bother trying to act nice when you're just as low as the rest of the others? I can't believe you were telling Eron that you have loved him all this time and that I was merely your experiment." Syaoran shouted back.

_Eron? How did Eron get involved? It's between Syaoran, Jane and I. _"I don't know what you're talking about. And I definitely have no idea how Eron got involved. But if you're calling me low, you should reflect on yourself. You are the low one here, trying to trick me the whole time so you could get close to Jane!" Sakura said.

By this time, the two were not thinking at all about what they're saying; they're too hurt and confused.

"Fine then, let's break up so we can each go our separate ways and not be each other's lab rat." Syaoran said.

"FINE! WE'RE OVER!" Sakura ran into her room and started to pack all her things. She quickly dialed Tomoyo's number and told her that she would be staying for a couple of days. Before Tomoyo could question her, she had already hung up.

Meirin got home and already realized that there was something wrong. Indeed, she saw Sakura packing all her belongings.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Meirin asked.

"Sorry Meirin, but I'm leaving to live at Tomoyo's house. If you're wondering why, ask your selfish, cruel, heartless cousin. I don't want to talk about it. See you tomorrow." Sakura abruptly finished her sentence and slammed the door.

"Syaoran, what have you done?" Meirin asked accusingly.

"It's over Meirin. We broke up." Syaoran simply answered.

"But…why?" Meirin asked.

"Let's just say, we killed ourselves before fate could get to us." With that, Syaoran went to his room and shut himself up.

_At Tomoyo's house_

"I hate him Tomoyo. How can I be so stupid to think that my rival could actually love me back?" Sakura cried.

"Aww…Sakura, please don't cry. After hearing what you have said, I don't know but I feel that Syaoran would never do that." Tomoyo said.

"No, but he did. I saw him with my own eyes; there's no denying it. I'm so blind Tomoyo, I really am." Sakura cried even more.

Tomoyo didn't say anything else afterwards because she felt it was best to let Sakura cry it all out.

_Later that night_

Sakura had cried so much that she had cried herself to sleep.

_What have you done Syaoran? I'm very disappointed in you. I trusted you with my best friend and you dare to do something like this to her. _Tomoyo thought to herself and couldn't help letting a tear slide down her face. Seeing her two best friends become a couple was one of the best memories of her life, but seeing them break up was one of the worst.

_In the middle of the night_

Sakura woke up and couldn't sleep again. She remembered her argument between Syaoran and her and couldn't help to cry again.

_Syaoran, I can't believe this happened. However, I hate myself now; because even if this had happened, I can't bring myself to hating you. Why can't I stop loving you? _

_At Syaoran's apartment_

_Sakura, I still love you. I know you love Eron but I can't believe you would cheat on me. Why? Why did this happen? _ Syaoran thought to himself as he recalled the argument once again in his head.

**End of Chapter 8 **

This isn't a good time for an argument between Sakura and Syaoran. What exactly happened after school that day? Did they really cheat on each other? Keep reading on!

White-Angel-2


	9. Ch 9 No Turning Back

**War With Fate**

**Chapter 9 – No Turning Back**

After Syaoran and Sakura's break up, the school seems lifeless and miserable. Everyone missed the bickering between those two or their desperate acts to cover their love for each other. Now, the school is less energetic and all the students seemed to have talked less; even the teachers stopped being harsh to the students. However, even though nobody liked the atmosphere, no one dared to approach Sakura or Syaoran to ask about what exactly happened.

"Sakura, are you sure you're okay?" Tomoyo asked remembering how Sakura had cried herself to sleep last night.

"Huh? Ya, go ahead, you can use my pencil." Sakura seemed to be in a daze and could barely focus on what Tomoyo was saying.

"No, no, I was asking if you are okay." Tomoyo tried again.

"Ya, I'm fine." Sakura replied unconvincingly.

"Syaoran, maybe you should apologize to her." Meirin stated.

"Why me? It's no use, Meirin. It's hard to talk some sense into a heartless person." Syaoran said loudly so Sakura could hear him. However, right after he said that, he noticed a tear sliding down Sakura's face, and immediately, he regretted ever saying that.

Without saying a word, Sakura ran to the washroom.

"Now, look what you've done Syaoran. I'm very disappointed in you; I never knew you could be so cruel. I don't know the whole story, but I never knew you would cheat on Sakura." Tomoyo glared at him and chased after her friend, stopping to apologize to the teacher for Sakura.

_Why does my heart still ache so much to see her cry? I shouldn't, she doesn't deserve my trust or my love. She betrayed me and used me. I should hate her like before, but yet, I can't…_ Syaoran thought and his eyes started to water.

_How could he say that to me? I'm not a heartless person; after all, what did I do to him? Yesterday, he was saying something about Eron, what does this have to do with Eron anyways? He was the one who betrayed me and used me to get closer to Jane. Why is he yelling at me? _ Sakura cried as she thought to herself.

"Sakura, he's not worth it. Don't waste your time on him anymore. After what he said today, I realized that he wasn't the Syaoran that we thought he was; he was still the cruel and mean boy from the beginning. Sakura, let's just forget about him, don't get hurt over such a worthless guy." Tomoyo said.

"I want to forget him Tomoyo, I really want to, but every time I try to forget him, I just end up thinking more about him. Please teach me what to do, please." Sakura sobbed.

"I guess for the time being, try getting involved in more activities to help you forget him." Tomoyo smiled warmly at her friend.

"Thank you Tomoyo, I'm so glad we're best friends. I would never know what to do without you." Sakura said.

"Well, guys come and go, but we'll always have each other as great friends to turn to." Tomoyo said.

_Somewhere else_

"Hahaha… I can't believe our plan worked out so perfectly. Both the little wolf and the cherry blossom are too dense to realize that they are slowly falling into our trap." a male voice said.

"What did I tell you? Even though they can surprise us from time to time, they are still weak when it comes to their feelings." a female voice said.

"You're right sis; I guess I thought too highly of them. Now, I'm rather disappointed at how weak they are. Conquering them is easier than I thought, and we can even crush them with ease." he said.

"I can't wait to see them begging us for mercy." she said.

"You're so evil, you know." he said.

"Oh, well, I got that from you. After all, you are my older brother. It's in the genes." she replied.

_Back at the school_

"Honestly, this isn't exactly the perfect time for an argument between those two." Meirin said.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything now. I have a feeling the Dark Ones are behind all this and those two can only solve it by themselves." Eriol said. It was true that he had sensed a dark aura earlier.

"But what can we do to help them? I hate feeling so helpless." Tomoyo said.

"This is a battle they must fight, and we can only be there for moral support. Even I can not do much but help them in all the ways that I can." Eriol replied.

"Hey Syaoran, so you broke up with Sakura like you promised. When do you want to go out then?" Jane asked.

"Maybe in the next life time." Syaoran replied coldly not bothering to look at her.

"What is with you? First, you tell me you love me and now you act like you don't want to be near me. I thought you said you didn't care about Sakura at all, why would you care about the stupid break up?" Jane asked.

"First of all, I never said I love you, unless I had a concussion which I doubt I had in the past few days. Secondly, who says I don't care for Sakura? Thirdly, who says I don't care about the break up? It's important to me." Syaoran glared at her.

"But…but, you told me yesterday that you had loved me all along and that you would break up with Sakura as soon as possible so we can go out." Jane said.

"I don't remember seeing you at all yesterday. After I left the change room, I saw Eron and Sakura. That's all." Syaoran replied.

"That's impossible; it was definitely you talking to me. I could never have been mistaken. Stop lying to me Syaoran, if you don't want to go out, just say it, but next time; don't try to act all nice about loving me!" Jane yelled and left him.

_What was that all about? Loving her? I would never love her, at least not in this lifetime. What is she talking about? _ Then, it was as if his mind clicked together. _Sakura said something about Jane yesterday during our fight and she had said something about how I cheated on her. Could it be that the person I saw talking to Eron wasn't the real Sakura, and is the Dark Ones instead? I better go find Sakura now to clear things up with her. If it is indeed the Dark Ones, then Sakura and I are both in danger. We must have fallen into their traps as they have planned. Great, because of stupidity, I might have caused trouble for us._

"Tomoyo, where did Sakura go? Wasn't she with you?" Syaoran asked.

"No, she left." Tomoyo replied coldly.

"To where?" Syaoran asked.

"Why do you care? Sakura's somewhere away from you where she won't be able to get hurt anymore." With that Tomoyo walked to her friends.

"Would someone PLEASE tell me where Sakura is? I think there's danger." Syaoran said, eyeing Meirin and Eriol.

"She went to her house to get something, she said she didn't feel well and signed out." Eriol replied.

Without a word, Syaoran quickly ran down to the office and signed himself out and ran to Sakura's house.

_At Sakura's house_

"Oh boy, it's so dusty here. I didn't even have time to clean it out yet." Sakura said looking at all the dust around the house.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE BACK! I'M SOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Kero said, smiling at Sakura.

"Kero? You're back? Why didn't you phone me and let me know?" Sakura asked, finally happy for once.

"I wanted to surprise you, but I guess you already came. Yue and I have so much to tell you about the Dark Ones." Kero said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" a voice said from behind Kero.

"Yue! You came back too!" Sakura said.

"Of course I did, I had to warn you about the Dark Ones. They have grown stronger since the last time we've battled them." Yue said in a serious tone.

"Thank you, but there hasn't been anything unusual lately. Except, well, Syaoran and I broke up. Please don't ask why, I don't want to talk about it." Sakura said.

"I knew that brat was up to no good, but don't mind him Sakura, let's have fun today!" Kero said happily.

"No, we can't, we have to be on alert because I feel that the Dark Ones are planning something big." Yue said.

"Okay, fine. Maybe later then Sakura." Kero said.

_That night at Tomoyo's house_

Kero and Yue came alone with Sakura to Tomoyo's house since she was more than welcomed to see them.

Sakura woke up abruptly when she sensed a dark aura around her. She decided to go take a walk. However when she got out of the room, she was shocked. She saw that all the maids have fell unconscious on the floor. She rushed straight to Tomoyo's room and saw that she wasn't sleeping, she was unconscious as well. Sakura quickly woke Kero and Yue up. They seemed to be the only ones left because they had magic powers.

"Come on, Sakura, let's follow the aura. I feel that this is no ordinary force." Kero said.

"You're right Kero, this is different than usual. It feels more evil and dangerous. I think … I think this is the beginning of the final battle." Sakura said.

"Are you ready for it Sakura?" Yue asked.

"What other choice do I have? Ever since I opened the clow book and took the position as their mistress, I knew that there was no turning back. I have to face whatever that is to come." Sakura said.

"We'll be with you the whole way Sakura." Kero said.

With that, the three of them rushed out the door and followed the aura.

_At Syaoran's apartment_

Syaoran had found Meirin unconscious on the couch and knew that the final battle had begun. The Dark Ones put all the non magical people unconscious. He knew the only way to save them was to fight the Dark Ones. He could sense that Sakura was already heading towards them; he had to catch up to her before she reaches them. He ran out the door and followed the sense of Sakura's aura.

_At the School_

Sakura followed the aura, and it led her straight to her school. She followed it and before she knew, dark forces were attacking them from all directions.

"Sakura, keep going, we'll fight them off!" Kero yelled as he blasted another force with his fire blast.

"Be careful!" Yue said.

"I will, thank you guys. You two be careful too!" With that, Sakura took off towards the gym where the center of the aura was.

_Inside the gym_

When she walked into the gym, it was really dark; she couldn't see anything at all. She quickly used the light card to light up the gym.

"Welcome Sakura, we have been waiting for you for an awfully long time haven't we?" a boy said. _That voice sounds so familiar. _Sakura thought.

"It's sad to say that tonight will be the last night we get to spend together. Don't worry, we promise that after we kill you, we'll take good care of the cards." a girl said. _That voice sounds familiar too. _Sakura thought.

"Where are you? Come out and fight me if you're so powerful!" Sakura demanded.

Suddenly, the light card dimmed and the gym was dark again. She could make out two figures heading her way, but she couldn't see clearly.

Stopping away from her, they continued.

"Sakura, we had thought you would be smarter than to fall into our trap. At least Syaoran could figure out our plan by the end of the day. You are still mad at him, I feel really sorry for him. If he wasn't my enemy, I'd make him my boyfriend." the girl said.

"Syaoran…what have you done with him?" Sakura demanded.

"Nothing, he's coming soon. I'm sure, but until then, we have to stall time so we can make sure he is right on time to see you a second before your death." the boy said.

"Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?" Sakura asked.

"This is a long history. Since you're about to die, I guess I'll tell you. Long ago, back when Clow Reed was alive, we were his students. He had told us we had great potential to become great magicians. We were really happy that he praised us of course. However, slowly, he started to lose trust in us and wouldn't let us close to his work anymore." the boy said.

"When he finally created the clow cards, we asked to see them. Yet, he wouldn't let us near them. We were devastated at how he was treating us. We started to hate him and decided to plot against him to take the clow cards. Back then, we didn't have a lot of powers, and so we lost against him. Luckily, since we were his students, we had learned a few of his magic and that's how we have been creating cards of our own to send as dark forces against you." the girl said.

"So, that's why they're all cards. But you know, I bet Clow Reed had a reason for not letting you near the clow cards, he won't just leave you two." Sakura said.

"But he did! Do you know how angry we are? That's why we want to get revenge and take all the clow cards now and use them against the whole world! We've made everyone unconscious now and soon the whole world will belong to us!" the boy said.

"You can harm me all you want, but please, leave the innocent people out of this. It's not their fault; they have done nothing against you." Sakura pleaded.

"Haha! No such chance, they will never wake up!" the girl said.

Suddenly, Eron and Jane came into view.

"How can it be you two? I can't believe it, you two are the dark ones. I thought you were my friends." Sakura said. _Wait a minute, I did see them. I remember it now, I saw them talking about crushing Syaoran and I. _

"Sakura, what are you talking about? Where's the Dark Ones?" Eron asked.

"Stay away from me, how could you Eron? Erasing my memories so I won't remember?" Sakura demanded.

"No, you're wrong, I erased your memories because…" Eron started, but before he could continue, a blast of light hit him and he was knocked unconscious.

"Eron! Are you okay?" Jane asked, before she too, was knocked out.

"What…what just happened? Eron? Jane?" Sakura said.

"Hahaha…how could you be so stupid Sakura? They're not the Dark Ones, they're guardians sent to protect you from us. And you thought THEY were the ones plotting against you. I feel sorry for them, all the hard work for nothing." The girl said.

Then, the two figures came into view and Sakura widened her eyes in shock.

"No way, it can't be you two. Why… how is this possible?" Sakura said in disbelief.

**End of Chapter 9**

Who are the Dark Ones? Why was Sakura so shocked to see them? Keep reading on!

White-Angel-2


	10. Ch 10 Fate Vs Will

**War With Fate**

**Chapter 10 – Fate Vs. Will**

Little Wolf the male Dark One

Cherry Blossom the female Dark One

"How can this be? You…you're me! And you're Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw the two figures in front of her.

"Haha, you see we have gained more powers during the last few years, and we have gained the power to take the form of anybody we want. We chose to be you and Syaoran. Because your worst enemy is yourself." Cherry Blossom said.

"Try attacking us, it would be no use. Better yet, why don't you attack her first Cherry Blossom?" Little Wolf said.

Cherry Blossom called out the Firey card. It was the same as Sakura's, but it carried a dark aura. Her Firey went straight for Sakura. Quickly, Sakura took out her Watery card, hoping to stop it, but it wasn't strong enough and Firey burned a bit of her clothes.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you. Since I'm you, I can use the Clow Cards through your powers. Obviously, they aren't the real Clow Cards, they're merely a replica. But through my powers, they are a lot stronger than yours." Cherry Blossom stated.

"I will never let you take my clow cards, never!" Sakura said angrily.

"Well, I don't really think you have much choice, after all, your fate was to die today." Cherry Blossom stated.

Just then, Syaoran ran into the gym from the other side. He wasn't surprised by the Dark Ones being himself and Sakura because he had already figured it out.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled trying to run to her. But half way down the gym, there was an invisible barrier, stopping him from getting near her.

"No point Syaoran, you won't be able to get pass this barrier. And she can't hear you either, so why don't you sit back and enjoy the show? Because it'll be your turn soon." Little Wolf said.

"Leave…Sakura…alone!" Syaoran yelled angrily.

"Haha, have you forgotten that we can't? It's predetermined already. No matter what you do now, she'll die, and so will you. Except we wanted to make you suffer, so you'll have to watch her die." Little wolf said.

Syaoran tried to tackle the barrier, but nothing worked.

By now, Cherry Blossom held the replica of the Sword card in her hand. Sakura had the real Sword card in hers.

Cherry Blossom charged at Sakura, and Sakura tried to block her but Cherry Blossom's sword was too powerful, and it cut Sakura's sword in half. Then, she swung her sword at Sakura, Sakura tried to dodge but she still got a cut on her waist.

Sakura, bent down on the floor in pain while blood was flowing out of her body. At this rate, she will die because she had lost too much blood.

"Just give up already Sakura; it's no use to fight against me. Give me your cards, and I'll let you die less painfully. Or else, this would have to go on. And I'm afraid, it'll be very painful. You might not be able to see him, but Syaoran's on the other side of the gym watching you die." Cherry Blossom said.

There was the invisible barrier, so Sakura couldn't see Syaoran, but she could feel his aura.

_Syaoran, I know you're here. I can feel your aura. I'll fight until the end, and won't disappoint you. _ Sakura thought to herself.

"Watch this!" Cherry Blossom said as she commanded the replica of the Windy to blow Sakura away. The Windy was so strong that it knocked Sakura against the wall.

"Bang!" was heard throughout the gym as Sakura was thrown against the wall and fell unconscious on the floor.

"I'm sorry to say, but I have to end your life." Cherry Blossom walked over to Sakura, with the sword in her hand. She placed it over Sakura, ready to stab her to death.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled from the other side, but it was no use, Sakura was unconscious and he could only watch helplessly.

"Good bye, Sakura. It was nice knowing you." Cherry Blossom said as she brought down her sword and pierced Sakura's heart.

At that moment, time seemed to have stop. Syaoran watched as Cherry Blossom stabbed Sakura.

"Nooo! Sakura, wake up!" Syaoran yelled. He was so angry that his entire aura came out of his body and broke the barrier.

He ran towards Sakura who was covered in blood. He felt for her pulse, but it was no longer there.

"Sakura, please. Don't die; you promised you won't leave me." Syaoran sobbed. "How dare you kill Sakura, I will make you suffer so much that you would beg ME for forgiveness." Syaoran yelled.

"My, my, we underestimated you once again. You broke through our barrier, but what good can you do now? Sakura's already dead, and you can't bring her back to life." Little wolf said.

"You're wrong, even if Sakura is dead; her spirit is still with me. Her staff hasn't changed back into the key yet, which means she had meant for me to use it. And I will." Syaoran took the staff from Sakura's hand and for a strange reason, his green aura surrounded her staff and a blinding light filled the gym as his sword and the staff combined into one staff.

"I will make you two pay for what you have done to us. Even if I do die, I will kill you first!" Without warning, Syaoran charged at Cherry Blossom with his staff. At first, Cherry Blossom tried to block it away with the sword card, but the staff was too powerful and it made cuts on her arms.

"If my sister can't fight you, I will! After all, I'm you!" Little Wolf said.

"You're wrong, I'm NOTHING like you!" Syaoran swung his staff at him, which he quickly dodged.

Since he was a replica of Syaoran, he had all his martial arts skills. This was an intense battle between the two because they were really similar. However, at the very moment, it was really hard to tell who was stronger, because Syaoran had Sakura's power with him. When he was less cautious, Syaoran made a cut in Little Wolf's arm and he dropped his sword.

Both the Dark Ones were bruised and cut. They couldn't believe it, Syaoran had beaten them!

"Kill us then Syaoran, for we accept defeat." the Dark Ones braced themselves for his strike.

Syaoran had to admit, he wanted to kill them at the very moment. However, he knew that Sakura wouldn't have wanted that. So he decided to help purify them.

He brought up his staff and a bright light surrounded the two. Slowly, the two Dark Ones returned to their original form and the dark aura was gone. They vanished into thin air, back to where they belong.

After that, the staff and the sword separated and it turned back into a key. Rushing to Sakura's side, Syaoran whispered to her, "Sakura, I didn't kill them. I made them good again, and now they went back to where they belong. Please, wake up. You promised you will never leave me; you're such a liar you know. We conquered fate, but why did you still die?" Syaoran said and a tear fell onto Sakura.

As he was crying, he didn't notice that the Hope card had flown out of the pile. It gently wrapped its arms around the two and everything went black.

_Somewhere Else_

Sakura fluttered her eyes, and heard voices around her. _Am I in heaven? All I remembered was being stabbed. I must be in heaven because I died._

"Let's check her temperature." a voice said and she felt a warm hand on her forehead.

"She's fine now, her temperature has gone down. I wonder when she'll wake up." The voice said.

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in a really big room. It looked familiar to her but at the very moment, she couldn't recognize it. _I guess this must be what heaven looks like. Wow, I got such a big room to myself._

"She's awake! She's awake! Oh Sakura, you don't know how worried we were!" Tomoyo gave her friend a big hug.

"Tomoyo? What are you doing here? You died too?" Sakura asked.

"Died? What are you talking about? You're at my house right now. We don't really know what happened, but according to Yue and Kero, they found Syaoran and you lying on the floor of the gym." Tomoyo replied.

"But…didn't I die?" Sakura asked.

"No, because when we found you, you were only unconscious." Tomoyo gave Sakura another hug.

She looked around her. All her friends who knew about magic were there. They were all smiling happily at her because they were really relieved that she didn't die. As she looked, she realized that someone was missing; Syaoran.

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"He…he's in the next room. He was unconscious too." Meirin added.

"I have to go see him, please let me go." Sakura pleaded.

Their friends led her to Syaoran's room. When she walked in, she found Syaoran lying in bed. Their friends decided to leave them alone for a while.

"Syaoran…you brought me back to life didn't you? You must have used a lot of magic. Please wake up; I have so much to say to you." A tear slid down Sakura's face.

Then a hand gently touched her face, "Sakura, you know how I much I hate seeing you cry."

"Syaoran! You woke up! Thank goodness, I was so worried about you." Sakura gave him a hug.

"You know, I'm not too sure about what happened, but I just remembered seeing an angel or someone wrapping her arms around us." Syaoran said.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm glad that we're both okay. We conquered the fate, didn't' we? Now we have nothing to worry about!" Sakura smiled happily at him.

"You're right; our will has finally beaten the fate." Syaoran smiled back.

Their friends were eavesdropping outside and were touched by their conversation. Even though no one knew exactly what happened, it was still a happy ending. Once again it proves to us, we always have control over our lives and no one can control it but us.

_1 month later_

"Whoosh!" a soccer ball was kicked high into the air by Syaoran and he passed it to Eron.

With a swift kick, Eron kicked it straight into the goal.

"Beeeppp!" a whistle was blown, signalling another end of a game.

"Good job Eron! Nice goal!" Syaoran said, giving Eron a high five.

"Not bad yourself, nice pass!" Eron returned the high five.

"Look at those two; they're like best friends now!" Sakura exclaimed watching them. After the battle, things were finally cleared up about Eron and Jane. They were actually only guardians sent to protect Syaoran and her. They didn't want them to know because it might cause interference with their mission.

"Just like us right?" Tomoyo said.

"Best friends forever." Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

"What are you two giggling about?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing, it's a secret." Sakura said. "Good job Syaoran! You too Eron!" She gave Syaoran a hug.

Eron and Syaoran no longer fought over Sakura because Eron finally gave in. He knew that Syaoran and Sakura were perfect for each other and he didn't want to cause trouble for them.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Meirin yelled running towards them, followed by Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Eriol.

"We were just talking about the soccer game." Tomoyo said.

"Hey, I have this great idea for summer. Since we're all done our exams and today's the last day of school. Why don't we go on a summer vacation?" Eriol suggested.

"Ya! That sounds so much fun!" Sakura said.

"Where should we go though?" Syaoran asked.

"Why don't we go to Australia? The beaches are awesome! And there's so much to see!" Tomoyo said.

Everyone agreed.

_A week later_

"It's time to eat everyone!" Touya yelled as he finished barbequing.

"I still don't understand why you had to come along Touya." Sakura said, glaring at her brother.

"Well, I got Dad's permission to watch over you and make sure the brat doesn't get close to you." Touya glared at Syaoran.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself, and Syaoran's not a brat, he's my boyfriend!" Sakura yelled.

"Still a brat to me." Touya shrugged and walked away.

They all lived at a mansion that Tomoyo had rented for them. It was really huge, and everyone had a room to themselves. They even have an outdoor pool and an indoor pool. They have a beach right beside them and a gigantic porch to overlook it.

That night, everyone was either swimming, or playing cards. Sakura and Syaoran snuck outside before Touya had caught them. They wanted to take a walk along the beach.

"It's so calm and peaceful now isn't it Syaoran?" Sakura asked, leaning against Syaoran.

"Ya, it is. I'm glad things are finally over. We can finally be together without any danger." Syaoran said smiling at her.

Slowly, they pulled into a kiss and this time there were no one there to interrupt them.

**End of Story**

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it! I will be publishing another story named Mixed Identities, please read it!

White-Angel-2


End file.
